


you took all my stars

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ???? - Freeform, I am so sorry, M/M, Michael is something, Soulmate AU, also, basically gavin is just really fucking sad, gavin is a sad duck, i feel awful so i wrote my feelings, i guess it's just metnions of michael, michael is, or needs, that no one wants, there is nothing happy about this, this is really fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a caps lock poem i wrote</p><p>surprise sad soulmate au that no one asked for</p><p>*edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	you took all my stars

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me, listen to Manhattan by Sara Bareilles please because the song fits this

Gavin knows,  _he knows_ that he shouldn’t miss Michael and that he’s better off without him, but his chest still burns at the thought of Michael and the thought of Michael loving someone else that isn’t him. Pieces of Michael still linger in their once shared apartment, like in the second bedroom; remains of his cologne and aftershave are permanently infused in the air or in the kitchen where Michael made bacon and spilled hot grease on the floor near the trashcan. Gavin can still hear the playful, “ _You’re my boy Gav,_ ” falling from Michael’s drunk lips or sometimes, on rare occasions, sober lips.

Gavin sits by himself in the mornings, now. Gavin still goes to work and sits by Michael, he still loves Michael more than he ought to or should, but that’s okay.

Gavin still tastes Michael in every sip of alcohol he takes and he still hears Michael slurring into his ear,  _“Gav, Gavin, Gavers, you’re, you are, you’re outta this world, ya know? Like you hold galaxies and stars and even planets in your body and I wanna now every one of ‘em!”_ when he goes home and turns on the television. Gavin still has the indentions of Michael in his soul and he doesn’t know if he ever wants them to leave. Gavin sometimes wonders if Michael ever saw the tattoo of his name that sits in small blocked letters on his collarbone, or if he did and pretended it wasn’t there.

The letters feel heavy now that Michael’s moved out, they feel hot and heavy; they’re constricting Gavin’s body and he can’t be bothered to care.

Gavin leans his head against the headboard of his bed and closes his eyes and remembers the night Michael came stumbling in, fingerprints littering his skin and how sick Gavin felt as he helped Michael clean himself up after vomiting all over the front stoop. Gavin remembers Michael’s lips being shiny when he murmured, “ _Gavin you have stars in your eyes and I want to wish on every tear that falls.”_

 

Gavin doesn’t cry anymore, not really. He doesn’t think about calling Michael and telling him to move back in,  _that I was just mad, please come back,_ anymore. Gavin still hurts and still wants Michael to move back in, of course,  _they’re ‘bois’,_ but the point is moot now.

Gavin  _is_ happy that Lindsay and Michael are together and that the name  _Lindsay E. Tuggey_ was branded into Michael’s cotton white forearm. He’s happy that  _Michael V. Jones_ _was_  etched onto Lindsay’s knuckles and that they found each other.

Gavin is alone in a world where everyone has someone, but he is that 1% that has the right name on their body, but the right person doesn’t have their name.

Gavin tells himself that this is okay, that it won’t mean he’s alone forever, but Michael was his last chance. He doesn’t even get to be the one to kiss him good morning and it makes his stomach feel weighted. Gavin hates how lonely he feels in the office when they eat lunch together.

Gavin still tries not to cry when Michael wears the light blue hat that says,  _BOI_ on it that he got him as a joke on Valentine’s Day. Gavin still cringes when Lindsay kisses Michael’s cheek and then invite him out sometimes. Gavin tries to accept it.

But he can’t.

Maybe that’s why he lives on the beach in California now, maybe that’s why he gave up Manhattan so Michael could have it.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry again


End file.
